


The Sound of Wind

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dog Ate My Homework, F/M, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is trying to write a book report, and Inuyasha isn't helping.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyedmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/gifts).



> **Prompt:** [](http://browneyedmami.livejournal.com/profile)[**browneyedmami**](http://browneyedmami.livejournal.com/) requests _Inu/Kag angst_    
> ... though this seems to be more fluff than angst? I'm not sure what this is.

This book was stupid.

Okay, so she had been reading it for far too long already, and that perhaps that was playing into the whole "stupid" thing. It _was_ stupid though. If this Hatsue was in love with Shinji, then she should have just married him straight off! The whole notion of marrying whomever her father approved just seemed ludicrous. Okay, so the novel was dated and things were a lot different back then. That was part of the assignment, right? To read and discuss how womens' role in society had changed over the last fifty years.

That didn't stop the book from being stupid.

Seriously, a guy tries to rape her because he's jealous that the guy she likes is going to deflower her, and she agrees to keep quiet because he fills a bucket of water for her? How does that even begin to equate?

"Aren't you supposed to be writing or something?"

"What?"

"You said you had to write a paper, but you haven't written a damn thing this whole time." Inuyasha scratched his ear with his foot as he sat on her bed. "Hurry it up so we can get back already."

"Inuyasha, this isn't as easy as it looks!"

He squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "How is sitting there not writing not as easy as it looks?"

"You!" She clenched her fists and growled. "I have to discuss some societal issues in depth based on _this_ novel." She shoved the dog-eared book in his face. "It's a stupid, stupid book and I'm tired of reading about how this girl just does whatever any guy tells her to for no reason!"

He snickered. "I see."

"You see what?"

"You don't do anything you're told, even when you should."

"INUYASHA!" He cringed and folded his ears back. "Si- just be quiet so I can finish this, alright?"

"Keh. Whatever. Just make it snappy so we can get back."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

So, _How Women's Societal Roles Have Developed in Modern Times_...


End file.
